The main objective of the proposed analysis is to determine whether current "life-change" and "life-crisis" events combined with psychological coping measures are associated with changes in health and health risk factors in a 20 percent representative sample (N equals 900) men and women aged 30 through 69 who were medically examined and interviewed in 1967-1969 and again in 1971-1972. The dependent health variables to be used in this study are: blood pressure, weight, smoking behavior and illness rate, which includes several chronic diseases (e.g., coronary heart disease, hypertension, diabetes, asthma, chronic bronchitis, arthritis). The independent psychosocial variables measured are: (1) Current "life-change" and "life-crisis" events from major areas of everday living (e.g., family, marriage, work, education, recreation); (2) Prevailing mood (well-being/depressive feelings); (3) Handling of emotions (e.g., keep anger-in, anger-out, feel guilty). A number of weighted indices will be constructed to test for differential effects of life events on health depending on intensity, recency and nature of changes in living situations. The end result should be construction of psychosocial risk factors of comparable value to physiological ones. The major hypothesis states that higher levels of current negative life change events combined with depressive feelings and certain handling of anger-guilt emotions will be associated with greater change of health risk factors and/or increase of chronic conditions over time. Change over time in the health risk variables, especially those which are continuous, takes into account the initial level of the variable as well as the rate of change from time to time. This can be accomplished by using measures which are orthogonal.